Understandings
by A-Knew
Summary: Motherson like thing with Nova and Chiro. Chiro has a question about Nova's personal beliefs and gets some interesting answers. If you do not want to hear a rant ignore the AN at the beginning, there's a less frustrated one at the bottom. Humanfic.


Created solely out of exasperation from the lack of tolerance and understanding that there is _**MORE THAN ONE**_ religion in the world and that those other religions are **NOT** _**inferior**_ and their practitioners are not following their chosen religion because they would like to be _**persecuted**_ and made victim to _**bigotry**_ and _**prejudice**_!

Wew…I'm sorry but ever since I was in second grade people have been telling me that Wicca is devil worship and not believing in _**THEIR**_ god will send me to hell for all eternity and today when just about everyone started telling me that if I don't change my beliefs to suit their parameters that I was going to rot in hell for all eternity.

I am completely aware of the fact that Christianity, Catholicism, Judaism, Protestant and many other of the same belief sole god religions are suppose to teach compassion and acceptance. All I am saying is…I haven't been seeing it. So this is just a short bout of venting on my part that should probably going completely ignored on the behalf of not encouraging my ranting.

Thank you, have a nice day. -

Blessed Be- DH

888

**Understandings**

He had always seen the small chain peeking out of her clothing. She never took it off as far as he knew, instead always keeping it close to her. Occasionally he saw her pull the chain out to reveal a small pendant that she clutched lovingly in gentle hands. Those times he had seen it had always been in accordance to something or other happening. Its most common appearance had been just before they went out on missions. She would pull the small pendant out, gaze into space for a moment before gently lifting the glittering silver object to her lips and ceremoniously pecking it before returning it to its rightful place.

Other times it was that he was slightly confused by her choice of words. In the times he would thank G-d for some sort of happening that he would consider a miracle she said another name. She was always devoted to the strange being that she never openly preached about as the many in Shoogazoom did. And he found himself interested in the seemingly secret information.

He was curious about it. He couldn't help but be. All his life the only knowledge he had in the way of religions was the few very similar, almost identically so, faiths that were practiced. So one day, after their private training session, he asked her.

Nova blinked, slightly taken aback by the question, as she stopped trying to pull her short curly blonde hair into a band. Looking the boy, practically a son in away, up and down she tried to find the best way to answer him. It wasn't as if it was a difficult answer. It was in fact quite easy. But the question itself was a loaded gun.

She had answered it before, and while she had no doubt that Chiro was much different from others in the way of accepting differences he was still a member of those sheltered Shoogazoomian citizens. And the last time she had answered that question it had ended badly. She remembered with great detail how when the woman who had asked started quoting her bible and waving the book in her face. Preaching that as a heathen she was destine for eternal damnation, that she was unclean, that she was a devil worshiper.

"I have my own beliefs Chiro. There different from your own, true…but in many ways they are similar." She paused and searched for the right words as the boy set the towel he had been drying his face off with around his neck. "It's hard to explain to someone who doesn't know the world that I grew up on's teachings but…there basically the same moral lessons. Don't be evil, don't kill, don't cheat on the one you love, be kind to those around you. Just is different in the actual lessons…" He nodded but confusion still marred his face and after a moment he spoke again.

"So why don't you follow the same religion as me and the others? If there the same wouldn't it just be easier living here to believe the same thing as the rest of us on Shoogazoom?" She shook her head and after taking a swallow of cold water spoke, the slightest hints of sorrow lacing her words.

"Because Chiro, it's not the same in _that_ way. You and the other people of Shoogazoom, you all have one deity. One God. I don't. I have my own…and I honor her with the same amount of devotion you have for your divine being." She rubbed a sore muscle in her arm and continued. "And 'sides that, the others, on the team I mean, they all don't have the same religion as you and I either. Sparx is an Atheist; of course what else _c__ould_ he be with the amount of pessimism he has. Antauri doesn't really have a 'religion' religion, more of spiritual thing with the Power Primate. Even Otto and Gibson have their own unique religions." After a slow nod and a slightly pensive look Chiro seemed to understand.

"Cause you guys didn't grow up on Shoogazoom. You guys grew up on other planets, other places…where there were other religions that you learned about…" Smiling he nodded again, this time with more assurance in his words. She smiled back and nodded her agreement. "Thanks Nova…I think I got it now…" Grinning the boy left her with his usually bounce, headed for the bathroom to shower.

Gathering her things she paused for a moment and, with the same care a nun might have with her rosary, pulled the chain from beneath her shirt. Holding the ornament tenderly in her fingers and looking it over with slight admiration she slowly brought it to her face and brought it into contact with her lips before replacing it to its place close to her heart.

888

**A/N** Alright I was going to put this in my Nova100 series but I felt that it needed to be separated from the mesh…

And just to clear up any confusion that there may be this is a monkey turn human fic. Most likely more of these coming, of the monkey/human thing not the venting thing… anyway I can't promise anything else for awhile, and I dearly apologize to those who care for it but with school, rowing, preparing for the local fair my writing time has been a little sparse…Any way I do have one or two things I might be posting sometime in the future. Near or far your guess is as good as mine.

Blessed Be - DH


End file.
